1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to joist construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved joist positioning tool wherein the same permits manual positioning and alignment of a joist relative to a cross joist to permit a predetermined alignment of the joist prior to securement of the two joists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the positioning and alignment of orthogonally oriented joists and the like for use in construction of various floors, walls, and ceiling members, misalignment of cross joists skewers and disorients the joints providing a misaligned relationship of nailing side surfaces prior to mounting of various additional structures thereon, as well as providing for a properly aligned relationship with a relative joist. Tools utilized in the prior art to clamp and engage joists have typically been of a cumbersome and elaborate construction minimizing their utilization in a construction situation due to the time consuming effort in their use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,517 to Vossler wherein a generally "U" shaped frame cooperates with a rectangular shaped frame for attachment to a rafter and the like of a roof, wherein plural clamps mount various cross joists of the roof construction for proper alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,004 to Hupert utilizes spaced clamps mounted to an elongate handle to clamp and engage orthogonally oriented construction studs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,064 to Jarvis sets forth a spacing tool utilized in roof construction, wherein the tool includes spaced jaws to engage rafter portions of a roof construction to align the rafters prior to their being fixed together in a completed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,543 to Flores, Jr., et al. sets forth a wallboard positioning apparatus utilizing individual clamps to engage a vertical wall stud and the wallboard mounted against the studs to position the wallboard against the aforenoted studs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,141 to Mulvaney sets forth a cam locking stud fixture, wherein spaced jaws are provided to clamp a stud therebetween with fixed upper jaws positioned to receive and stabilize a board during a nailing procedure end-wise to another board.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved joist positioning tool wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction to properly align a joist prior to a nailing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.